funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic
If you have come here to reply to a comment I left on another talk page, please reply there instead of here. I prefer to keep conversations on the same page - it makes them easier to follow. Chess achievements The chess section is complete except for the Master achievement image (large), and I noticed you have that achievement. Could you upload that so we have another game 100% complete? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, we need the first 2 achievement images for monkey puzzle for that game to be 100% complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm planning to get everything else complete before I worry about images. I will upload them if no one beats me to it though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, in that case, I will focus on the images. Since I'm very fast at editing them, that is... ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::For the time being, I'll just upload the images... will add to pages later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:No signature templates rule Hi Quartic, thanks for letting me know, I have marked my template for deletion. Cflm001 Talk 13:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) A quick edit? I'm just wondering if you can caps the A in Act 3, Mission 2A Siege. Looks untidy with the un-caps a. I'm going to bed :O. Zaptowin9999 15:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Pixelate images... Quite a few images from Pixelate you could add... =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll get round to them sometime. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About keyboard shortcuts Since you want a keyboard shortcut for autocropping, I've made a video showing how to add one. Will upload now. I'll tell you when done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Or you can check my youtube channel. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::LtUyGIM_kc0 --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Guestbooks? Should we allow guestbooks? They are basically spam pages... and if we do, everyone will add one, and we will end up with a more cluttered wiki... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'm indifferent to them. If you think it's important you should probably try to get the consensus to make this a new rule. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. I guess it's not that big of a deal. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Protection forum page w:Forum:Need_help_with_protecting_many_pages_at_once --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Transparency Did you add an alpha channel? [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought that's what I did... But as you can see, it looks grey in the uploaded images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you added an alpha channel, you simply need to delete the pixels you want to be transparent. [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) CSS Hack I meant to have two different versions of the CSS hack. They had to be REALLY different, so I could tell which css file contained the modification that would actually be displayed. It ended up that the one in monaco.css worked, and the one which looked better thats in common.css didn't, so I removed that section from the common.css and added it to monaco.css. When the site updates itself, it will look a bit better. I believe it will be a #373737 background with a #8904D5 border. That might be more 'visually appealing'. If not, tweak it 'til it looks right!--[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Brick-à-Brac Achievement Pages Hey Quartic, since I'm working on the level images now, could you help out with the achievement pages? We just need to add details like members only/not, etc., as well as names and descriptions. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Recent changes and page editing problems I don't use enhanced recent changes... I only use the auto-refresh tick box. Wait a minute...!!! I JUST made an edit earlier and the editing tools were there... Where are they?!? It's not you, and I didn't change anything at all. I think it's the site... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :After further research, the problem is NOT css. The problem is related to AJAX and javascript, serverside. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:12, 9 October 2008 (UTC) YouTube? Are you "ianfoote" on YouTube? I saw a video on there claiming to be "Quartic". (If that is you, then your voice is neat. If only you didn't sound like you were going to fall asleep!) -- Thwgatrostys 02:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yep, that is me. Falling asleep, eh? Hmm, maybe I was! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Alright. What in blazes do you use for video capture for FunOrb? FRAPS won't capture because it's not using DirectX. VirtualDub just sucks completely at video capture any way you try it. And I'm not going to spend another wad of cash for some fool video suite I won't even use. Should I just put Linux on the thing and do it that way, or is there a decent program out there? ::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:13, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::I use camstudio for recording. Unfortunately it doesn't come with an editor, so you'll have to have something else for that. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Really? I tried out camstudio and it showed like one frame per two seconds.. Maybe it was my realplayer. Do you think it's better than hypercam? PeaceBear0 08:11, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I've never tried hypercam, but I've noticed that unless you buy it you'll always have the annoying watermark in the corner. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:25, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Achievement Images Thanks for taking care of so many achievement images! There are very few we don't have, but I checked your achievements, and you have several from Stellar Shard that we don't have... could you also upload those? Other than that, I think we already have images for the rest of your achievements. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 18:39, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, I'll get the stellar shard ones soon. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Shattered Plans Academy I've fooled around a bit with this one and, while I'm still both new and terrible at it, I might be able to get a couple achievements by accident. However, when you say that not many people play the game, you really mean it! Seems like a lot of these, it's almost nothing but free players playing unrated. (Same problem with Pool during the week.) Are there better days/times during the week to at least find members playing rated games, whether or not I'll stand a chance? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 12:30, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :The best time to try is probably between 18:00 and 01:00 UTC. But yeh, until Jagex release the promised updates the game is going to stay underplayed, particularly by members. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:45, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::How depressing. The game is somewhat like Spaceward Ho!, one of my favorite games ever. Jagex actually promised updates, then, and we just have to be patient? ::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 13:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, see the Tor Challenge news post. I have given a much larger list of suggestions here, though it remains to be seen how many get implemented. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Dafoxdude's Talk Page I was just protecting it as a precaution, as on the Runescape wiki, he posted over 1 million digits of pi on his other account's talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:44, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Citation of Million Digit Thing: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mamando&oldid=626091 / Proof he is also Dafoxdude: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Mamando&oldid=626099 (He edited my message by the way). --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I just looked up Wikipedia's policy, and that says that a talk page can be protected if used for continued inappropriate editing. However, it also says such protection should only last as long as the block of the user, and I think you protected the page indefinately. If he starts vandalising his talk page here then feel free to re-protect for the length of his ban. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) hey quartic, was it you that uploaded the mini bombo, or the deko bloko achievement pictures? Id really like to know how you got either one of those, thank you! :I haven't uploaded any images recently, check the . Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:59, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I hope I'm doing this right. I got yelled at when I tried to join the RS wiki so I usually just avoid them How do I make my name green instead of red? Or rather, whats the difference? Rayosun 19:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :You're doing ok so far. If you make any mistakes people will usually gently correct you, or just correct the mistake for you. As for changing the colour of your signature to green, you will need to put the Raw signature setting on (in your ) and fill in the box with Rayosun. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ahhh cool thanks! Though it turned blue without me doing anything.... Rayosun 19:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::Testing my green signature? Rayosun sweet ::::The default colour for links is blue, and since your signature is a link to your talk page, that's what colour it is, unless you tell it to be a different colour. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Cool line thingy v edit... where are the rules? aaah I need rules to follow edit again... why doesn't it sign automatically? Rayosun 19:21, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't sign automatically, because signatures are only supposed to be used on talk pages. Just get into the habit of typing ~~~~ at the end of any message. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Don't you find it creepy that everyone can see what we're typing? Rayosun 19:23, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :They only see what you've typed once you've saved the page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::So its like a public... editable forum thingy I spose. Rayosun 19:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :::The talk pages are, and we have our own forums too, though they're not at all fancy. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:43, 5 November 2008 (UTC) DA maths Just wondering: have you considered the possibility that the attack etc ratings are used (as in Exalted) to determine the number of dice which are rolled? OrbFu 15:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :It was suggested in the forum thread I based the information on. The issue there never really got resolved, partly because I haven't been keeping the thread active, or working on getting DA data to try and support any of the interpretations. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:09, 10 November 2008 (UTC) !!!! Cursed you for figuring out who I am! -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 19:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Signatures Done -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) But it has changed on Runescape Wiki. Help! :I figured it out now thanks. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Vertigo Standard Level I noticed you are working on making Vertigo Standard Level pages. I made a template called Vertigo Standard Level. Can you add those in to save us tons of editing later? Thanks! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 17:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) FunOrb IRC Channel I've been doing some work on the FunOrb IRC Channel, but unfortunately, I can't give anyone admin rights unless they have a registered name on freenode. Can you register the name Quartic on freenode and join the IRC Channel so I can make you an administrator there? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:43, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Signatures O.o I cleared the messages out, must of missed it. But if I take this image out then it takes it out of Runescape Wiki, and I want my image on Runescape Wiki, maybe you should allow pictures on Funorb Wiki signatures, or fix it so it doesn't change, I will only resort this once this has been done. -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 18:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Help? Can you please help me on the userboxes article so that the background of the info section matches the one that it's suppost to be? I am not the best wikia formatterFrogxx 04:11, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Ultimate Pwnage Dear Quartic, I really appreciate what you have done on the page of Ultimate Pwnage, just a few minutes ago. I had to post that message on it, otherwise the spammer would keep spamming the page by saying how you can obtain the achievement. It may not have been the right way like I've did it, but as I have already said, the person wants it to be a secret for a few more days, sorry if I did something wrong, but somewhere it's understandable what I did. Userbox Ok, how about this: Check out my sandbox! I know this description isn't very clear, but I'll clean it up if it's accepted. Timeroot Talk • • 00:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :I had a little play about with your syntax, and came up with something I don't dislike: :I'd be happy to use the template if I was able to do this. (Though tbh, my main objection to the current template was the thick green border, which in my opinion just clashed horribly.) I'm not sure I quite like the grammar too - I'd prefer "This user has rank Knight in the Knights of the Orber". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll make this the new template, and change the grammar. Timeroot Talk • • 00:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC)